The transfer or movement of a large number of separate specimen samples for processing purposes requires a consideration of several factors. In particular, when viable specimens are involved, these considerations include protection of the carrier medium in which the specimens are suspended (e.g. agar or fluid solution), the nature of samples and their size. Additional considerations involve protection of the specimen samples during processing and storage, as well as the facility with which the samples can be moved from one location to another.
For many different reasons, it may be desirable to employ robots or other mechanical devices for the purpose of moving, handling and transferring sample specimens. Importantly, if used, robotic or mechanical devices must be able to function reliably, and to effectively interact with whatever tray, plate, container or other holding device that is being used for holding and transporting the specimen samples. More specifically, when the particular holding device also includes a lid member that needs to be selectively engaged and disengaged with a base member that is holding a specimen sample, the robot or mechanical device needs to be capable of performing such operational functions. In any event, it is very desirable that the robot, or mechanical device, be simultaneously functional with many holding plates to create a high operational throughput capability for the specimen sample processing system.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a holding plate (or tray) that can be manipulated and moved by a robot or some similar mechanical device. Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding plate which has a lid for protecting specimen samples when they are held on the plate, wherein the plate and its lid can be collectively or individually manipulated by a robot or some similar mechanical device. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a holding plate that is stackable with similar type holding plates, along with a method for stacking these plates which effectively increases the throughput of sample specimens in a specimen processing system. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a holding plate, and a method for stacking them, that is easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.